


Honey, we sold you to Bertie MacGuffingham

by gaymelie



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mind Control, Ownership, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slavery, Sold to One Direction, and my brain ran with it and now its a thing, hopefully will be a longer AU, look we came up with this premise, reader gets sold to one direction AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymelie/pseuds/gaymelie
Summary: Look, this is a parody of those "reader gets sold to one direction" fics, about Bertie. I am not sorry.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Honey, we sold you to Bertie MacGuffingham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_rainn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/gifts), [3_modes_Ace_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/gifts), [sunny_jordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_jordy/gifts).



You wake up to the sunlight filtering in through the thin curtains covering the small window, where you have a fairly decent view out at the Macguffingham estate gardens. The house you live in with your parents, like the other houses provided for their servants, lies off to the edges of the sprawling greenery. Kicking back the thin blanket, you get up with a wide yawn. You make your way over to the wardrobe in the corner and pull your clothes on quickly then make your way down the stairs to grab some breakfast.  
Your parents are already sitting at the breakfast table and give you a weirdly upset look as you walk into the room. “What’s going on ?” you ask them while pulling back a chair to sit down opposite the two of them. 

“Well,” your dad starts awkwardly “I’m sure you remember how our family has that contract with the MacGuffingham family?”

You simply nod at this. After all, it would be quite difficult to forget all about the contract forcing you, your ancestors before you, and your descendants to work for these noble assholes. You’ve never read the contract in its entirety; to be perfectly honest you could never be bothered. It wasn’t such a bad job after all, you mostly worked in the kitchen so you barely had to interact with Sir Bertrand, who was the only member of the MacGuffinghams left at this point. He was always horribly rude and pompous and you currently are one of only a handful servants left, which leaves you to pick up a lot of odd jobs around the place. Still, it keeps a roof over your head and it isn’t like you know anything else. 

At your nod, your dad continues “Its been clear to your mother and I that the MacGuffingham family is a sinking ship and if we want to be able to get any other job we will have to leave soon. We have been having a closer look at the contract to see if there is any option for us to terminate it early and well… we may have uh. I mean we.” He trails off awkwardly as if he can’t make himself finish that sentence, avoiding your eyes. 

Next to him your mother clears her throat and speaks up “Honey, we sold you to Sir Bertrand Macguffingham”.

“What?” You stare at them in confusion. How on earth would that even help them and besides you already work for him? If it's true you should probably be upset at them but you find that you just can’t quite comprehend this entire situation. 

Your father visibly pulls himself together and says “Well you see we found a small clause somewhere in the contract that permits people to leave the contract if in exchange they sign over their child as property of the MacGuffingham family and well, we just came back from the main house where we signed exactly that subclause. You are expected to pack your things and move into the main building immediately. We really are very sorry that we had to do this, Y/N.”. 

At this explanation you find tears welling up and angrily blink them back. “What do you mean you SOLD me ? I’m not your property you can't just do that! I can just go and walk off and leave this place and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” 

“Well actually since it's a magical contract. You will be quite literally compelled to follow his orders, and I don't think that simply leaving will do much to help you with that, honey.”

You yell back at your Mom “Don’t you dare call me honey in this situation. I can't believe you would do this to me!” By this point there are definitely tears streaming down your face but you don’t exactly care anymore. “I am just going to leave and if he wants to order me to do otherwise he has to find me first!”. You throw open the front door and start to run down the gravel path toward the front gate, fully intending to leave this place forever. 

You can just find someone in town who will let you travel with them in exchange for work. You have plenty of skills that will do just fine for getting another job. Just as you stop to open the lock to the front gate you hear the crunch of gravel and a booming voice behind you calls out: “Stop right there!”. And as much as you try to do otherwise, hearing an Order given by Sir Bertrand, you find yourself immediately straightening up and dropping your hands to your side. Quietly whispering “No no no please no” to yourself you frantically try to move your feet forward but you simply cannot disobey him. Finally you hear the crunch of gravel right behind you and turn to stare up into the gold framed face or Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham, your new owner.

**Author's Note:**

> While this spawned as a cracky concept, we sort of went and took it seriously and it has spawned an entire AU based on this. Me, and the three people it is gifted to, will be writing whichever bits we feel inspired to and put them in a collection. The rating and warnings for this WILL change and its gonna get about as dark as you would expect if you take this basic premise seriously (which is very).


End file.
